A Clandestine Love
by DreamerofDreams56
Summary: She was adopted at birth. He was raised in a pureblooded home. She believes in love. He believes in secrets. She just fell for him. He's already fallen. -A betrothal story-
1. Chapter 1

_New story time! Yay!_

_This is a story about an arranged marriage between Evangeline Lily Prince Selwyn and Draco Malfoy._

_Disclaimer: JKR owns all HP._

* * *

_~Prologue~_

If you were to look at Number 23, Spinner's End, on the morning after Halloween in 1981, you would find that the room was dark and had the absence of the usual fire. A man of twenty-one years would be on the chair, just staring into the empty grate, not really seeing anything.

This man's name is Severus Snape, and he plays a large role in this story that I have come to tell you today.

Severus was in great pain and his heart felt as though it was ripped out from his chest, leaving a gaping hole. The love of his life was gone, torn away from life so cruelly that he knew she had to have felt something. She gave up everything for that _child _of James Potter, the sole reason that Lily was no longer speaking to him. Not that she would ever…

Severus forced himself not to dwell on that fact, for he had spent the entire night crying his eyes out. Tissues, like little balls of white snow, littered the ground before him, having missed the small rubbish bin on the opposite end of the couch. The young man closed his black eyes and willed himself to tune out the rest of the world.

The early morning sun did it's best to worm it's way through the thick black curtains that hung on the windows, and succeeded slightly for a small ray of light made its way, shining on the floor. Severus looked down at the light with disgust and moved up to close the curtains even more tightly. It didn't seem right for the sun to be shining on a day like this. There should be no light whenever Lily is gone.

Severus was getting ready to yank the curtain closed whenever he spotted a cloaked figure hurrying up to his door. He frowned as the person rang the doorbell.

He yanked open the door to see his fellow Slytherin and widow, Emilia Prince. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Emilia, what a surprise," he said and she half-smiled. He noticed she was clutching a bundle of blankets to her chest.

"May I come in?" she asked, her dark eyes full of worry.

Severus nodded, letting the younger woman in. He was reminded immensely of Lily by Emilia. The heart of gold, kind attitude, it was no wonder that Larson Selwyn had married her.

Emilia sat down on his couch and Severus went to the kitchen to fetch a cup of tea. When he returned, Emilia was shushing the bundle of blankets and rocking it back and forth. Her face had worry lines creasing it and dark circles were beneath her eyes. Even with the tired look upon her face, she was still beautiful.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Emilia?" Severus asked, setting down the steaming cup.

"I have to go," she said, her dark eyes filling with tears.

"Go?" Severus asked. "Where may I ask are you going?"

"Away," she murmured, "Far, far away. My own child is in danger because of me and I cannot bear it if she were to be killed. Severus, please, I beg of you to help me."

"What is it that you require?" Severus asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I need you to look after her." Emilia pleaded.

Severus froze. Take a child and raise her? Why would he be fit for such a thing? Severus knew he wasn't anyone to be looking after children.

"Why me and not Narcissa? She has just had a child, I know she would be willing to take care of someone who is pureblooded as well."

"But they are betrothed to one another." Emilia murmured, "Draco is to marry my child when they turn seventeen. And they are to have children a month after."

"Seems as though you have this child's life planned out," Severus said coolly, "Why must you ask me to look after her?"

"Because, with the fall of the Dark Lord, I am wanted dead," Emilia half cried, "I cannot bear to have her raised by a non-relative or by her future mother-in-law! Please, Severus, I beg of you to take care of her."

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to face the charges that are against me," she said with a locked jaw, "I must do this for her. Severus, you must take care of her."

Severus glanced at the baby in the woman's arm. She peeked out from behind the blankets and cooed at him. Large dark eyes sparkled from beneath a fringe of curly dark hair.

"Please," Emilia said in a broken whisper.

"All right," Severus sighed.

"Thank you, Severus," Emilia said, "Thank you."

* * *

_*suspense...sorta*_

_Drop me a line and let me know what you think!_

_XO, Dreamer_


	2. Chapter 2

_Morning everyone! Here is the "start" of Evangeline and Draco's relationship. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Do I look like the British writer who wrote everything magical? Well, I'm not so don't even..._

* * *

If one were to peek into the house of Severus Snape the evening before school started, you would find two people cross legged on the floor of Severus's daughter's bedroom. One, Severus's daughter herself, Evangeline Lily, and across from her was Draco Malfoy.

Draco and Evangeline had an odd sort of relationship. They would call on each other in dead hours of the night or at the oddest times to simply be in one another's company. Draco and Evangeline were unknown soul mates.

At the moment, Evangeline was lightly dabbing a cool washcloth to his left forearm. Draco winced as he hissed.

"Sorry, sorry!" she whispered and a small cry escaped his lips.

"It burns," he gasped out and Evangeline felt her eyes fill with tears for the man she loved.

The angry mark stood out against his pale skin in the moonlight and it looked like a new tattoo. The skin was raised and puffy and it was red around the edges of it.

Evangeline hadn't intended on seeing the mark. Draco had flown over to her house after his meeting and his sleeve slipped as he was climbing through her window. She immediately asked what it was even though she had known already. It was evident that he was made a death eater.

"What's your assignment?" she asked him gently as she lightly rubbed some antibiotic cream over it. She tore open the gauze with her teeth and began wrapping it around his forearm.

"I can't tell you," he whispered even though he wanted to. "I swear, Ev, I really want to tell you. But I can't."

Evangeline simply sighed and tucked the end of the gauze flap underneath a fold. She slipped his cuff back over his forearm and fastened it once more.

"Thanks, love," Draco said, kissing her temple, "It feels much better."

Evangeline's porcelain cheeks colored and she looked down, mumbling, "No problem."

He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her flush against his own body. Evangeline nuzzled his neck and she placed her hands on his chest.

"I got you something," Draco murmured and Evangeline looked up.

"You didn't have to…" she said quietly and he pulled a pendant out of his pocket.

It was a locket with a letter 'E' on it in cursive and emeralds and diamonds around the outline of it. Draco pulled a silver ring out of his pocket and slipped it on his middle finger.

"Thank you," Evangeline murmured and she felt the pendant grow very hot in her hands. She flipped it over and read.

'You're welcome.'

"It's a communicator," she whispered and he nodded.

"That way, no one gets hurt climbing through each other's windows." He chuckled and she smiled.

"I have the other part of it," he gestured towards his silver ring. She leaned against his chest once more, perfectly content.

He sighed and looked out of the window.

"You have to go," she murmured and he nodded.

"See you on the train tomorrow," Draco told her and stood.

"Oh, so I'm allowed to see you on the train?" Evangeline asked, her jaw locked.

"Ev," he murmured, "You know we can't really be seen with one another."

"Draco, we're betrothed to one another. We're getting married at the end of the year. I think we should be allowed to be seen with one another."

"We don't want anyone to assume things," Draco said sharply and she shook her head.

"What would they assume?" Evangeline asked, arms crossed.

"I don't know, Evangeline!" Draco snapped.

"Why is so hard for you to admit that you love me?" Evangeline whispered after a moment's pause.

"I love you." Draco said, "But I don't want everyone knowing it yet. I just don't want to be one of those couples that everyone rumors about at school. Let's just keep it between up for now."

"Fine," Evangeline said, turning away. Tears pooled in her dark eyes but Draco sighed.

"Please don't," he said and turned her around.

She bit her lip, a tear leaking out of her eye. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"You know I can't handle it when girls cry," he said exasperatedly.

"I know, I know," she muttered, sniffling a bit, "I'm being ridiculous again."

"Well, of course you are," he muttered and she smacked him on the arm.

"Don't be mean," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm a Malfoy, remember?" he pointed out and she smiled.

"'Course you are," she said and he laughed lightly before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You've got to leave again," she whispered and he nodded.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Ev," he promised, "Get there a little early and we can see one another."

She nodded. "Okay."

With one last kiss on the forehead, Draco slipped out of her bedroom window and onto his broom. He rode off into the night and Evangeline sighed, leaning against her hand on the window sill.

Tomorrow would certainly be interesting.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! It is a bit short but once we get to Hogwarts, things will really start to pick up. _

_Don't forget to drop me a line and let me know what you think!_

_XO, Dreamer_


End file.
